


It's Hot...

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, Lace Panties, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Thigh High Socks, minecraft persona's ONLY, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian was turned into a werewolf by his boyfriend, Ren during his mating season in Season 6. And for some reason, Grian is starting to feel really warm...Could it be a fever?When Ren hears of this, he knows for a fact that it isn't a fever; His cute little puppy is experiencing his first heat, and he knows how painful it can be. He gets called over to Grian's Hobbit Hole, to end up having the greatest time of his life; of course with some consquences.
Relationships: Rendog/Grian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	It's Hot...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little bun's! I hope you are all doing well and staying safe at home! I bring you guys once again another one-shot! This time, however, its Ren/Grian! ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> This was based off by a prompt idea thanks to TsunamiStarz! I thought it was a great idea, and just added my own twists to it of course! Please stay safe my little bun's, and don't forget to wear your masks when leaving the house and social distancing! I'm also very sorry if this is a little shorter than my previous one-shots, I was doing this while on my way to the grocery store while I was in the car! \\(★ω★)/ 
> 
> Disclaimer: This will contain Male Lactation and mentions of male pregnancy. If you're not into either of those, then I suggest you turn away now, don't say I didn't warn you my little bun's! ╰(▔∀▔)╯

Grian was panting softly as he was laying in his bed, not being able to get anything done today as it felt like he had a fever, but he didn’t have a sore throat, nor did he have any body aches. His brown wolf ears twitched and his tail lowered. Grian whined, as he held onto his chest, as it was leaking and leaving his sweater slightly wet from milk. He took a hold of his communicator, privately messaging Ren. 

Grian: Love, can you come over? It’s hot...

Ren: Warm? Of course, I’ll be right on my way!

Ren took off in his elytra, as he flew towards Grian’s hobbit hole. Knowing exactly why Grian was warm. You see, last season, during Ren’s heat, he had transformed Grian into a werewolf, just like what he was. Grian wasn’t opposed to it, but it had been a while since then. And Grian was just entering his heat cycle, and he knew how painful it was going to be for him. 

“Love? I’m here.” Ren said, entering the place the hobbit hole that belonged to his adorable boyfriend. He walked towards Grian’s bed, as he saw Grian panting heavily, only in his red sweater, laced red panties, and black thigh high stockings; looks like he had never changed out of his outfit Ren had given him. 

“R-Ren…” Grian whined, looking at his werewolf boyfriend, crawling on his bed as Ren walked closer towards him. “Oh, baby...You just entered your first heat cycle.” Ren cooed. 

“H-Heat cycle? Like, what h-happened to you?” Grian said softly, whining as Ren gave a simple nod. “Yes, you’re experiencing your heat cycle, meaning you’re going to want to mate.” He explained to the smaller hermit. Grian panted, his hazel eyes becoming hazy with lust as he licked his lips, attacking the taller male as he pounced him on the bed. Ren groaned as he slightly his head on the head board. He watched as Grian licked his lips, and removing his sweater to reveal his lactating chest area. It was no secret to them that Grian was lactating; it had started after his transformation. 

“Ren~” Grian moaned softly, using his now slightly longer nails to cut his shirt, as he motioned closer, licking his lips as he attacked Ren with a passionate, and heated kiss, as he his smaller hands decided to roam around Ren’s chest. 

Ren growled lowly as he kissed Grian back, pushing the smaller male down as his hands attacked Grian’s lactating chest, causing the smaller male to break the kiss and moan loudly, not realizing how sensitive he was during his heat cycle. “R-Ren~!” He moaned loudly, as he looked at him. 

“P-Please suck on m-my chest~ I-It’s really f-full~” Grian begged, looking at his handsome werewolf boyfriend. Ren growled, as he began to suck on Grian’s right nipple, groaning at the sweet taste of Grian’s milk. 

“Aah~ Y-You’re such a g-good boy, Ren~” Grian praised him, which made Ren’s ears perk up and his tail beginning to wag, as he sucked even more, now beginning to suck on the left. 

“Aah~ Such a good puppy~ My good puppy~” Grian moaned, as Ren bow began to grind their hips together roughly, his hands moving downwards as he ripped the red laced panties from Grian, who moaned and shuddered at the cold air that hit his cock. “Ren~ Ren, please~ P-Please fill me up with your cock~” Grian begged, as he watched Ren strip from his clothing. “You want it~? How badly do you want it, baby~? Tell me~” Ren growled huskily, as he was prodding Grian’s entrance, not entering until his lover begged him too. Grian whined and moaned, “Badly~ I-I want your c-cum deep i-inside me~ Knot me, please~” Grian begged, whining as he looked up at his lover. 

Ren chuckled, and knowing how wet Grian already was from his heat, he slipped right in, beginning a hard and rough pace as Grian screamed loudly in pleasure, arching his back as he scratched Ren’s chest slightly, who growled possessively and attacked Grian’s neck with bite marks and lovemarks, all over his pale skin, to then end up becoming bruised skin. “Aah~! Ren, yes~! S-Such a good puppy~!” Grian moaned loudly. 

Ren growled at the praise he was receiving, as he lifted Grian’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, getting even deeper as Grian screamed in pleasure, as Ren’s hands took a hold of his chest and squeezed, causing milk to leak out and earning whines from his smaller lover. “I-I’m gonna c-cum~!” Grian moaned loudly. 

“Fuck~!” Ren growled, as Grian moaned loudly and came all over his chest, and moaning softly as he could feel his hole expanding, knowing Ren had just knotted him. Ren growled as he came deep inside his lover; not thinking of the repercussions that could happen later on. 

He panted heavily, as Grian panted as well, looking at Ren tiredly. “Nngh...Sorry, baby...With your heat, there’s a high chance you’re fertile right now…” Ren said tiredly, laying on his lovers chest, who gently began to stroke his hair and scratch behind his ear. “So be it, baby...I wouldn’t mind having your babies, anyway…” Grian giggled tiredly as he kissed Ren’s forehead, who hummed and wagged his tail. 

“I love you, puppy…” Ren said tiredly, yawning, wanting to sleep before they went at it again in an hour. 

“I love you too, handsome…” Grian said cutely, closing his eyes as the two werewolf males took a nap before picking up on their sexual desires once again.


End file.
